


Falling In Love

by chogibin



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Non Idol AU, Pining, ryeonseung love each other, save hangyul from seungyoun, tw in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: Seungyoun likes Seungwoo but is too dumb to notice that Seungwoo likes him back, so he creates a (really short) plan to get Seungwoo to like him.





	Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> brain dumb and just went  
write ryeongseung
> 
> tw-  
guns, (not-so) suicide 
> 
> hope you like it!!

Seungyoun flopped down on the chair beside Hangyul, forcing the boy to look away from the endless scrolling he was doing on Instagram and look at his friend instead. Hangyul could already expect what Seungyoun was going to rant about, he did it every day.

“I just wish I could be able to form an actual sentence around him that doesn’t involve like twenty errors,” Seungyoun ranted, sighing. This ‘he’ Seungyoun was talking about is the one and only Han Seungwoo, the boy that Seungyoun’s had a crush on for the last 3 years. Han Seungwoo was the school’s golden boy; perfect visuals, athletic, always getting first and extremely kind. Some guys had even joked that the school was under the influence of the ‘Seungwoo effect.’ Except, usually the Seungwoo effect lasted for a few months and were just minor feelings, while what Seungyoun felt for Seungwoo had been going on for 3 years strong.

It had all started when Seungyoun was walking home and walked past an argument. Looking closer, he had identified those arguing as Seungwoo, with a scared Byungchan behind him, and a group of thugs. From what little he heard, the group of thugs had apparently been picking on and harassing Byungchan for a while now. Ever since he’d witnessed that, he started to notice Seungwoo more and more and he slowly fell deeper and deeper for the boy.

Hangyul laughed, “That’ll never happen Seungyoun.”

Offended, Seungyoun stuck out his tongue at him. “This is why I prefer your little brother over you.”

“Maybe instead of continuing to pine over him, you should actually try to get Seungwoo to like you back,” Hangyul suggested.

Seungyoun’s eyes lit up and he stared at Hangyul like he was the smartest man in the world. “I knew there was a reason why you’re my best friend.”

“Lit now hurry up and get with Seungwoo so I can spend my afternoons in peace without you whining to me about him.”

“Roger that!”

♡♡♡

Two nights later, Seungyoun had finally finished writing up his plan to woo Han Seungwoo. Thankfully, the two of them shared a lot of classes, so it was easy to get into contact with the boy, the hardest part was actually speaking to him, but for love, Seungyoun was willing to do anything.

That’s how he got himself here, sitting in the middle of maths staring intensely at the clock, anticipating the bell to ring and the day to end. Two rows in front of him was Han Seungwoo. Seungyoun planned to instantly run over to the boy once the bell rang and ask him to help him study. Seungwoo was top in the class, so it’d be an easy cover-up. Hopefully, Seungwoo never noticed that Seungyoun was only 7 below him in the ranking.

1 more minute

Seungyoun’s knee was bouncing non-stop. The words of the teacher faded out and all he could think about was the possible outcomes to his plan. Would it even work? He hoped so. He wasn’t ready to pine for another 3 years.

Then the bell rang.

It was a challenge to get to Seungwoo, with the people around him trying to get out of the class or try their arm at Seungwoo too, but he was determined. He** will** follow his plan.  


“Seungwoo!” Seungyoun called out as he noticed the boy about to leave. Seungwoo turned to Seungyoun and flashed a kind smile that caused Seungyoun to nearly faint. _Keep it together Seungyoun._

“Seungyoun, nice to see you. Did you want anything?” Seungwoo said, still smiling. 

_You can do I, Seungyoun. Just like you planned._

“Yeah, actually. I was wondering if we could go to the library together, I didn’t really understand what Mr Lee was saying.” Seungyoun lied, scratching the side of his neck to add effect.

Seungwoo’s smile somehow got even wider. “I’d love to help!”

Seungyoun internally screamed. It was finally happening. He was finally going to spend some time with Seungwoo.

_Thank you, Lee Hangyul, you genius._

“Great! Let’s head there now!” Seungyoun exclaimed, lightly grabbing Seungwoo’s arm.

Seungwoo chuckled and let the energetic younger drag him to their destination. What many didn’t know was that Seungwoo actually had a reason why he denied every confession to him. This information was only known by his two closest friends, Seungsik and Wooseok. He, Han Seungwoo, was in love. With who? The one and only Cho Seungyoun.

Seungwoo fell in love with Seungyoun two years ago when he overheard the boy singing alone in an abandoned music room. The boy’s voice as he sang softly to Ariana Grande’s ‘Almost is Never Enough’ is something that Seungwoo will never forget.

So being able to finally spend time with the target of his affections was a blessing to him. Though, while he was glad that he was able to spend time with Seungyoun, he was also confused. Seungyoun was also at the top of the class, barely a few ranks below him. Why would he need help? Seungwoo decided to forget about it. As confusing as it was, it gave him a chance to hang out with Seungyoun, so he had no right to complain.

The two boys walked into the library together, Seungyoun still holding onto Seungwoo’s arm and located an empty table near the corner of the library. Seungyoun decided to sit across from Seungwoo instead of directly beside him, because at least if he sits across from the other boy, he can stare at him without it being as obvious as it would if he’d sat right beside him.

_Strategical thinking. Nice one, Cho Seungyoun._

As they got to work and Seungwoo started explaining what exactly their teacher had meant in class, Seungyoun finally saw the cons in his plan. While he was able to spend time with Seungwoo, he already knew what it was he was explaining. Sadly, this was something he had to just accept. Seungyoun was silently hoping that Seungwoo would eventually stop explaining maths, so Seungyoun could change the subject to something less maths related and more Seungwoo related.

Twenty minutes later and Seungwoo had finally finished talking about maths. It was now time to strike.

“Wow, thanks Seungwoo, your explanation made it way clearer for me,” Seungyoun said with a bright smile, lying through his teeth. The things he does for love.

Seungwoo blushed. “Thanks, Seungyoun, I’m glad I helped.”

“So, Seungwoo, do you have anything you do in your spare time?”

“Well, I like playing football. I’m part of the school’s team as well as one for my club.”

“Really?! That’s awesome! I used to play football, actually! Even went to a school in Brazil.”

Seungwoo was actually shocked by this. No one had ever mentioned this to him.

“Why did you come back to Korea then? And why aren’t you on the team? You’d be an amazing addition!”

Seungyoun smiled. “Back when I was in Brazil, I once went to a karaoke with my other Korean friends. They’d commented on how bad my singing was and that hurt me more than when they’d ever commented on my football skills. That’s why I realised that I wanted to sing. So, I returned back to Korea and dedicated my life to music. I didn’t join the football team since practice is the same day as my vocal lessons.”

Seungwoo stared in awe at the boy, having fallen even harder. “Wow, you’re so dedicated that’s amazing.”

Seungyoun blushed from the praise. “It isn’t much, really. Anyway, enough about me, have you got any more interests other than football?”  


The next few hours were spent by the two boys talking to each other about various topics, learning more and more about each other, both falling even harder for the other. The two would have continued for longer, but were interrupted by the librarian approaching them and warning them that the library was about to close.

“I didn’t expect it to be this late, wow, time flies when you’re having fun I guess!” Seungyoun exclaimed, silently wishing that they could have talked more,

“You should give me your number, I’d love to do this again,” Seungwoo said. It was almost as if he could read Seungyoun’s thoughts.

Seungyoun nodded his head furiously and carefully typed his number into Seungwoo’s phone. For the contact name, he’d typed in his name and but a heart emoji beside it. Seungyoun handed the phone back to Seungwoo with a smile.

Seungwoo’s heart warmed when he saw the heart. “Cute,” he said with a smile. 

“Be sure to text me!” Seungyoun said with a wink before running off towards his dorm. 

Hangyul was going to kill him for being back so late. Maybe he could stop off at the nearest convenience store and pick up something to calm the boy down. Seungyoun nodded to himself, he’d do just that. He was planning to ramble for hours about what just happened, so he may as well get Hangyul a snack to consume as he listened to his lovestruck roommate.

What he didn’t notice until the next morning was a text from an unknown number.

**XXX**

If you ever need help with class again, you can always come to me! Thanks for today, we should meet up someday. Maybe I could even challenge you to a game of football.  
-Seungwoo

♡♡♡

While Seungwoo and Seungyoun had been texting regularly since that day, they couldn’t find a day to properly meet up. So, to make up for the time lost, Seungyoun decided to add a new step to his plan; gifts. What better way to have Seungwoo think about him more and fall in love with him than gifts? A perfect plan.

That’s how Seungyoun found himself getting up earlier than usual everyday and buying Seungwoo’s favourite snacks and hanging them on the lock of his locker.

When Hangyul found out the reason as to why he’d been waking up earlier than usual, he brought up something Seungyoun had completely forgotten.

“Did you remember to put something in to say it was you? He probably thinks it’s a random admirer that he doesn’t know.”

Seungyoun gasped. “Omg I forgot to do that. You really are a genius, Hangyul.”

“Have you figured out yet how you’re going to confess to him?” Hangyul asked.

“Actually, yes. During the festival in a few weeks, while my team is performing Falling in Love, I’m going to mention his name. I’ve already discussed this with Sungjoo and Yixuan and they’ve allowed me to do it.”

“That’s a brilliant way of doing it. When you do that, I’ll start a chanting of his name and get the crowd to join in, it’ll be amazing.”

Seungyoun grinned at that and punched the air. “Han Seungwoo, just you wait! I’ll give you a confession that you can never deny!”

♡♡♡

After months of preparation it was finally the day. It was the long-awaited school festival. Just a few hours and he’ll be on stage confessing feelings he’s kept in for 3 years to the boy he loves more than anything. Just a few more hours of nerves and teasing from Wenhan and maybe he’ll have a boyfriend. Or maybe not. He didn’t exactly think that far. His mind has been too full of excitement that he completely forgot that it could go terribly and he could become a laughing stock. Or at least he forgot about it until half an hour before the performance. Yibo and Hangyul were both roped into hearing Seungyoun rant about how everything could go bad.

“What if he rejects me like he’s rejected everyone before me? He’s way above my league and it’s so obvious. I’ll become known throughout the school as the dumbass who confessed to Seungwoo in front of everyone and was rejected.”

“If Seungwoo rejects you, me and your teammates will fight him and anyone who tries to make fun of you. If anything, you’re out of his league. Cho Seungyoun king and he should be honoured,“ Hangyul exclaimed.

Seungyoun nodded at that. “Ok, let’s do this!”

It was time. They were performing. The majority of the performance was a blur, until he got to his rap. In the middle of Seungyoun’s rap, the music stopped briefly and he yelled out “Han Seungwoo I love you, please be my boyfriend!”

The crowd was quiet. Then Hangyul, as according to plan, started chanting Seungwoo’s name.

Seungwoo was standing shell-shocked in the centre of the crowd. The boy he’d fallen in love with loves him back. Seungwoo quickly snapped out of the trance he was in and cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled back, “Yes, a million times yes!”

Seungyoun beamed and the music quickly started back up again, reminding him that he has a performance he has to finish, and can’t just run up to Seungwoo. Thankfully, the performance ended quickly.

While his team was packing up their stuff backstage, Seungwoo ran over to Seungyoun and engulfed him in the biggest hug. Seungyoun blushed, remembering what had happened. Seungwoo was his boyfriend now. Han Seungwoo said Yes is now his boyfriend. It was so surreal.

“Forever, I will love you forever Cho Seungyoun.” Seungwoo whispered into his shoulder.

Seungyoun was confused by the suddenness of it, but accepted it. “I’ll love you forever too, Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo smiled at this, but Seungyoun could see tears at the corners of his eyes.

Why did Seungwoo hold him like he could lose him at any second?

♡♡♡

Six years later, Seungyoun and Seungwoo were getting ready for their wedding. 7 months prior, Seungyoun had proposed to Seungwoo. Ever since then they’ve both been swamped in wedding preparations, however, despite this, Seungwoo had gotten clingier. He’s started fussing more about where Seungyoun was and would try to be around him more. His hugs got longer, his kisses more desperate. Seungyoun was confused but chalked it up to nerves about the wedding. 

3 weeks before the wedding, Seungyoun was headed home from an appointment with one of the wedding planners. He hadn’t told Seungwoo about this appointment, as he was planning a surprise for the other. Walking home with a smile on his face while thinking about his soon to be husband, Seungyoun suddenly started to feel tense. Something wasn’t right. A few feet before him he saw a gun being pulled out by a passer-by on the street. Then it was just noise. Bullets sprayed around him. Bodies dropped, screams were heard. He tried to run, to escape, but it was too late. Blood pooled around his chest and he choked out a wrangled scream as he slowly fell to the floor. His vision was slowly fading. This was the end for him. He was going to die. 

With the little feeling he had left, he could feel his body being shaken, and he could faintly hear his name being repeated. A face came into his view, he couldn’t see much of their features but he could tell it was his fiancé, his love of his life, Han Seungwoo. Seungyoun smiled, using the last of his strength, then his world went black.

♡♡♡

It’s been 3 days, 16 hours, 8 minutes and 23 seconds since Cho Seungyoun died. Tears were shed by family and friends as his lifeless body laid in the sleek black casket. Seungwoo sobbed to himself as he saw the dead body of his lover, the man he’d loved with all his life. The man who had helped him get through his darkest of days, the man who he’d shared laughs with, the man who never failed to brighten his mood.

Once the reception was over, Seungwoo walked up to his fiancé’s lifeless body and put his wedding ring on him. _It’s what he would have wanted._ Seungwoo held Seungyoun’s cold hand tightly, so tight it felt like it would break, and kissed it softly. “Soon,” he whispered, smiling sadly.

At the late hours of the night, Seungwoo had returned to his apartment. He and Seungyoun bought this after they’d graduated. Years of warmth and memories turned to ice. The place he’d once loved coming home to, was now his most hated location. Walking to the bathroom, Seungwoo opened the box he kept locked. He’s had this box his entire life. Inside, was a knife and a photo of him and Seungyoun. Seungwoo smiled at the picture. “Soon, my love. And this time I won’t mess up.”

Seungwoo picked up the knife, quickly sent a text to his mother, and drove the knife straight into his heart.

♦♦♦

“Seungwoo!” a voice called out to him as he was about to leave class. Seungwoo turned to the boy and smiled,

“Seungyoun nice to see you, did you want anything?”

**Author's Note:**

> twt - staryounie & ryeonwoodzseung


End file.
